Webcomics related to World of Warcraft
Danesar of Daggerspine :Creator(s): Danesar :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Mostly Alliance, Thou Horde is also featured :Run: 2007+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.thebladeorder.com/viewpage.php?page_id=10 :Danesar of Daggerspine, is a online WoW webcomic about the VERY naive and trustfull warrior by the name of Danesar and his guild "The Blade Order". The story takes place on the realm server of Daggerspine, which seems to have come under seige by a very very mysterious force. Thou at most times this is comic will put a smile on your face, your sometimes left with a kind of "what just happend?, and was that funny?" feeling, due to the creator's heavy influence by the notorius black danish humor. But still a very good read. World of Zach :Creator(s): Zacharijah :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style:Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.worldofzach.com/ :World of Zach, is a pure comedy train ride throu Azeroth seen throu the tanarian, Zach's eyes, and how he must find his place in this world. The comic features many funny small intermissions and pure genious moments, for instance? did you know there is a gnomish mob? The comic is very well made and thou the creator is danish, the humor throu out it very understandable and funny for everyone. A very good read if your feeling blue, because if this dosn't put a smile on your face, Nothing will. Adventures of Blanc :Creator(s): Smudge :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2005+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.backbreaker.com/~smudge/WoWBlanc/AoBIndex.htm By Way of Booty Bay :Creator(s): Bludlemon :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Both :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.supermegatopia.com/booty Chronicles of the Flaming Ruby :Creator(s): Chidori :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.theflamingruby.net/chi Dark Legacy Comics :Creator(s): Keydar :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Weekly (Sundays) :URL: http://www.darklegacycomics.com Dragontouched :Creator(s): Autumnflare :Genre: Drama (Serial) :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2007+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays :URL: http://e-c-t.ca/dragontouched :Dragontouched tells the story of Autumnflare, a high level feral druid who finds a mysterious stone in a cave in Winterspring. She is drawn to touch the stone, which sets in motion a sequence of events that leaves her permanently changed. From the realms of Outlands to the depths of Blackrock Mountain and the icy wastes of Northrend, she must leave no stone unturned if she is to escape the fate planned for her by forces she can only barely begin to understand. Equinox: Defender of the Horde :Creator(s): Equinox :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Horde :Run: 2005+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.martianwarmachine.ca Flintlocke's Guide to Azeroth :Creator(s): Dave 'Fargo' Kosak :Genre: Comedy (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2004-2006 :Status: Ended :Updates: N/A :URL: http://pc.gamespy.com/articles/578/578734p1.html Hammer of Grammar :Creator(s): Auden Korelor :Genre: Comedy :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2007+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Semi-Weekly :URL: http://www.hammerofgrammar.com Looking For Group :Creator(s): Ryan Sohmer & Lar Desouea :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Drawn :Faction: Horde :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Semi-Weekly :URL: http://lfgcomic.com Manic Graffiti :Creator(s): Anya :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Both :Run: 2005+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Bi-Weekly :URL: http://manic.comicgenesis.com The Scout Report :Creator(s): Sennet Speaks :Genre: Comedy (Serial) :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2007+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://scout-report.net Category:Community